degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Campbell-Maya Relationship/@comment-4109358-20140127155405
just gonna post this cause i feel like it Ugh these two break my heart so fucking much it's not even funny. In my opinion, it's so scary how they're so young and their relationship was so short-lived, yet it was so obvious that their love for each other was so strong. I'm pretty sure Cam was in an awful state since long before he arrived at Degrassi and was a member of the Ice Hounds and Maya, who he didn't know for too long, was literally his only source of happiness since everyone else never seemed to take him seriously and/or never realized how messed up he really was. Even though they just met, I think it was obvious from the start that Cam had some interest in Maya. He seemed really googly eyed for her and literally shut Tristan out even though it was Tristan who wanted to be with him in that episode. He even added her on Facerange and always smiled at her throughout that episode. I actually found it funny how Maya was oblivious to Cam showing his interest toward her and thinking it was towards Tristan. Hell, even though he probably had little interest in the arts, when he was under the impression that it was Maya auditioning for Romeo and Jules, he did his best to make sure she wouldn't be nervous and was very supportive of it. Then once he found out that it was Tristan using Maya's Facerange account and everything he thought Maya was doing was really Tristan, he was fucking pissed and acted as though he didn't want anything to do with the both of them, which obviously didn't last long. Despite that, it was apparent that Cam and Maya maintained a friendship and Cam still had interest in her, and Maya was starting to show interest in him. Oh the smile on Cam's face when Maya invited him to sit with her and her friends, but then that got fucked up quickly when Dallas pulled him away and assumed he was gay for considering to sit with girls. Something that made me cringe was when Maya tried to compliment him on his fancy attire in the lunch line but Cam was under a shit ton of stress and lashed out on her. I refuse to fault either of them since Maya had no idea that anything could've have made him flip out like that, no matter how nice anyone could've been. If she had known he was under that stress, she would've backed off. But later that day, Cam owns up to that and helps her get a drink and asks her out on a date because he still really likes her no matter how much he lashed out and she accepts. Probably one of my favourite moments with them was their first date in the photobooth. I found it hilarious when they ran away from Katie because she had to chaperone the date because she though Cam was just another sleazy jock. I really love how they talked about how annnoying their siblings could be and could relate to each other on that level. Something that touched me was when Maya admitted that she's not a big fan of hockey, and then Cam told her that even though he's the star of the team pretty much, he doesn't like it either. That moment made them really fall for each other and they almost kissed, but Cam declined it since it was probably too much for him in that moment. Because Cam declined the kiss, Maya then tries her hardest to get him to like her like she likes him. Maya attempts to set up a romantic date in the garden him to prepare him for his game later that day. But then it fails because she accidentally spills juice on him and then when she attempts to kiss him again, she accidentally nibbles on his ear. Then worst of all, she tells Tristan and Tori about it in class through text, but then they all get caught by Madame and read the whole conversation about the failed date in front of the class, which really pissed Cam the fuck off. But even though he wasn't happy, he still really likes her. Even though she did piss him the fuck off, he still likes her enough to come to her house and just kiss her already, and thus they're officially a couple. So now, Cam is under too much stress because of hockey and Maya tries to help him through it. She convinces him to just ditch practice and have some fun with her and everyone else, which does do, which leads them to the iconic moment of singing "I Believe in a Thing Called Love." Obviously, that moment was the most fun Cam has had since he's had since coming to Degrassi and Maya was happy to see him have fun and relax for once. But, Dallas and Luke are fucking pissed that he's been slacking off and faked sick to ditch practice and forced him to do laps on the rink, which really brought Cam to an all time low. Maya does her best to try and help him make hockey enjoyable and convinces him to be happy. But, Cam realizes that hockey is bringing him down and purposely hurts himself to get out of it for a while. This really concerns Maya, but he convinces her that it was just an accident and she takes his word for it. Maya then doesn't feel like Cam's really into the relationship due to the lack of intimacy. She begins to admire Tori and Zig's relationship because Zig worships Tori for literally everything, but primarily for her looks. Now, that does NOT mean she wants Zig, that means she wants Cam to frequently call her beautiful, sexy, etc. She then dresses up like she's in a pageant to try to impress him in that manner, but then it backfires when he laughs at it, which proves Cam pretty much only attracted to her personality, and not so much her looks. But, Maya doesn't see it that way and feels like he doesn't care about her at all. Now, even though I think Maya was sort of being ridiculous about that, I won't really hold it against her just because you have to keep in mind that it's her first relationship and it's not uncommon for girls to want their boyfriend to see them in an intimate matter. Then, she decides to break up with Cam because he doesn't view her in the manner that she wants him to, but he didn't seem to saddened by it, surprisingly. Because she's absorbed her frustration, she starts getting close to Zig who sees her in the way she wants Cam to and for that brief period of time, loves how he's all of a sudden being so affectionate towards her even though he has a girlfriend. But then, she and Zig kiss, and literally 10 seconds into it, she realizes that she did something wrong and starts to become uneasy about everything that's been going on. She then listens to Tori's speech about her, which officially makes Maya realize she's been out of line and apologizes to him for her behaviour. Even though Maya figured out she was being ridiculous this whole time, Cam believes that she was right and begins to be more affectionate towards her. I think what really made me love them was how even though Zig was trying to get with her, she didn't give into it at all and knew what she did was wrong, even though she's not quite at fault for the kiss as he was. Hell, she even admitted to Cam that she and Zig kissed, which wasn't really that necessary since she they were broken up at the time and it was WAY more necessary for Zig to tell Tori about it since he was the one that cheated and he cheated on her with her fucking best friend. However, Cam was pissed about it, but not too pissed since he still cared about her and she still cared about him and he even said he wouldn't let her get away so easily. Now we get the sad part of this whole relationship. Even though Maya has no interest in Zig, Cam still makes damn sure Zig's scum ass doesn't try to get in the way of him and his girl. Even though Zig really wasn't doing anything to try to get with Maya, Cam decided to beat him with a hockey stick, which I do think Zig sort of deserved for his actions in prior episodes even though I don't condone violence. I do understand why Maya was pissed about it since she didn't want any more drama with Zig and just hates seeing him in a bad state. Cam feels like he's failing her and becomes super destructive. But then, he gets advice from Alli to bring her flowers and just apologize, which he does. Maya accepts it and they decide to hang out. Holy fucking shit, their sleepover was one of their most amazing, yet heartbreaking scenes with them because it was just too fucking adorable, and seeing Cam happy like that warmed my heart so much. Oh my god, and that video he made telling her he kidnapped Hoot was just ugh. <3 But then, everything changes so quickly. Zig then tells Cam to get out Maya's life and calls him a psycho. That's literally the last straw for Cam and he... kills himself. The look on Maya's face when Simpson told her is something I will NEVER forget. She was in so much shock and didn't know what to fucking think that she thought the whole ordeal was ridiculous. I know for a fact she didn't mean any of the shit she said in the vigil. She was in such a state of shock and didn't know how sad and messed up he truly was that everyone's reactions to it just made her mad. It just pisses me off how people think she never cared about Cam because of her behaviour right after he died. Everyone handles death differently and it was just too much for her that she didn't know how to feel and just went with the flow. file:Bittersweet_Symphony_Camaya.giffile:Tumblr_mic021tF841r752tso4_250.gif Now moving onto Zombie, this is where the sadness and heartbreak of it all is starting to kick in. Even though she's not expressing her sadness just yet, she is indeed missing Cam and just needs love and affection again. And who does she go to for that: Zig. She knows if she asks him out, he'll accept and give her more love than Cam did. But, that backfires when Zig knows that she can't be in a relationship and rejects her. So then she goes to the next guy she runs into 5 seconds later, Harry. She's infatuated by him already simply because to her, he's a guy that can give her the affection she desires. She decides to go to Drew's campaign party with Tristan to meet boys, which pretty much says she wants a Cam replacement badly. She then runs into Harry at the party and decides to get close to him. Then, Zig comes and tries to get her out of there because he's aware that she's in a terrible state. But, she declines and shoves it in his face that he rejected her and goes about her business and makes out with Harry. Now, when she made out with Harry on that very couch she had her last moments with Cam with, just by the look on her face you can tell that she's having a realization. Luckily, before her little date with him gets out of hand, Katie and her mother walk in on them, which pisses them off. Katie then tells her that she cannot replace Cam, which then causes her to break down and admit that she's sad and heartbroken that Cam's gone. She states that she wants to move on with her life and doesn't want his suicide to get to her anymore. So even though in the current season she hasn't been super vocal about Cam, he has been acknowledged a few times so far and it's obvious it still gets to her, but she's starting to become stable again. For example, when Tristan brought up how Zig and Cam were both chasing after her that previous year to Miles and Zoe, Maya was super duper quick to deny it. I'm also still convinced that she went through that phase of hating Miles because his conflict with his father reminded her of Cam and she doesn't want to go through dealing with a guy like that ever again. And I think her exchange with Zig at the dance and how she went about it made her think of Cam and Zig is symbolic to the whole ordeal. Even though I adore Matlingsworth with all of my heart and soul right now, Camaya will always surpass them no matter what. Miles is a breath of fresh air that Maya really fucking needs right now and it's obvious that he's not a Cam replacement and isn't using him to get over her grief and sadness. She knows Cam's not coming back and has accepted that and knows it's time to move on with her life. However, Cam will always hold a special place in her heart no matter who's she's with and no matter how much she hasn't talked about it. I hope she opens up to Miles about it and it makes their relationship stronger than it is. center